1. Field of the Invention
The invention is a device for eliminating, in a single insecticide treatment, Phorid Fly infestation in mausoleums. All surfaces inside a sealed mausoleum cell, containing an entombment, are covered with an insecticide. The insecticide used is chosen from those insecticides which will kill Phorid Flies and which will remain effective for a time period, greater than the expected dehydration time of an entombment in the cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current treatment for Phorid Fly infestation is done outside of the mausoleum cell. Treatment includes daily insecticide spraying of short active life aerosol insecticides in mausoleum visitor areas. Other devices used to treat Phorid Fly infestation are electrical devices that electrocute Phorid Flies. The treatment is based on the general belief in the industry that the infestation comes from flowers brought into the mausoleum area.